The New Begining
by HarukaGami04
Summary: Permulaan yang baru..permulaan yang indah.. berkilau bagai air bening yang tertimpa cahaya matahari.. Papa Mama...anak itu hanya menatap Kuroko dan Kagami polos.. Sebenarnya siapa anak itu? Cerita selengkapnya..


The New Beginning 1 : Lost Child

Pair : Our Nice Coupling Kagami x Kuroko

Warning Inside !

Boy x Boy, OOC

KuroBas©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Aaakkkk inihh aku ambil dari chapter 11 SAO s1..yang udah nonton pasti taukkk..eheheheg**peluk kirito

Semoga ini bisa dianggap sekuelnya WeDress ya :D

"Uwaaa…..Suteki….", Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi sudut bibir pemuda bersurai biru itu saat berada di balkon villa kecil tempat ia akan bermalam. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat kerumunan pohon cemara yang menguarkan wangi sejuk. Dan yang paling membuat pemuda itu terpukau adalah sebuah danau yang berada diujung jalan setapak didepan matanya. Warna biru menyejukan berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Benar – benar indah.

"Naa Kuroko, Apa kau suka?", Sebuah tangan melingkar memeluk pinggang Kuroko.

"Eumm…aku sangat suka Taiga-kun..", Kuroko tersenyum pada sosok yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita jalan – jalan..?", Ajak Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu. Kuroko mengangguk semangat. (Kuroko OOC men..kkkk~)

Kagami atau Kuroko tak pernah menyebut acara mereka ini sebagai 'honeymoon' hanya saja mereka ingin menikmati waktu berdua lebih lama lagi setelah selang seminggu sejak pernikahan mereka. Seharian keduanya bermain disekitar villa kayu mereka, disebuah desa yang tidak terlalu ramai dan udaranya masih sejuk. Setiap momen mereka abadikan dengan kamera yang selalu mereka bawa.

'Klik'

"Ummm Taiga-kun kau memotretku?", Kuroko mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kagami tanpa ijin mengambil fotonya.

"Habis kau kelihatan cantik sih..", Goda kagami yang langsung membuat semburat merah cherry muncul dipipi Kuroko.

"Dasar…", Kuroko mencipratkan air danau kewajah Kagami. Yahh sekarang mereka sedang bermain didanau coral tak jauh dari villa kayu mereka.

Kagami hanya terdiam sambil memegang erat kamera SLR-nya. Menatap Kuroko yang asik bermain air. Pemuda tampan itu itu merasa bahagia dapat melihat sosok Kuroko yang seperti itu. Karena saat mengenal Kuroko di SMA, ia mengira Kuroko adalah sosok yang expressionless dan membosankan. Tapi setelah mengenalnya Kagami tahu bahwa pemuda berparas manis itu punya ekspressi yang mampu membius orang – orang disekitarnya jika mereka tahu sosok sesungguhnya dari seorang 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

"Tetsuya hadap sini..", Kagami mengarahkan SLR-nya kearah Kuroko yang tersenyum dengan bermandikan cahaya matahari yang berkilauan disekitarnya.

"Taiga-kun ayo foto bareng..", Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami agak kepinggiran danau.

Dan..

'Klik'

Pose yang sangat manis untuk sebuah selfie.

…

Kuroko terlihat asik menempel foto – foto bermainnya di sebuah papan kayu di kamar mereka.

"Tetsuya..ayo makan..", Ajak Kagami yang masih memakai apron.

"Eum..", Kuroko menhampiri 'suami'nya itu.

"Nee Taiga-kun..besok kita main kemana lagi?", Tanya Kuroko tersenyum.

…...

Kuroko bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dan menengok kearah Kagami yang masih tertidur pulas. Manik birunya lekat memandangi Kagami yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Biasanya dia selalu lepas kendali dan seenaknya saja..tapi tak kusangka dia punya sisi lugu juga..", Kuroko mengulum senyum. Jemarinya menyusuri surai merah Kagami.

"Taiga-kun Daisuki.."

"Hngg…", Kagami melenguh pelan merespon sentuhan Kuroko.

"Ohayou..Taiga-kun..", Kuroko tersenyum, menjauh dari posisi Kagami.

"Ohayou…", Kagami bangun dari posisinya, mengucek kedua matanya pelan.

"Saa..Hari ini kita mau main kemana Taiga-kun?",Tanya Kuroko semangat. Seperti bukan Kuroko saja.

"Ehhh…Bukannya kemarin lusa, lalu kemarin –kemarin kau sudah cukup bersenang – senang?", Kagami menengok papan yang sudah terisi foto – foto mereka dan yang mendominasi adalah foto Kuroko, tak ia sangka anak itu narsis juga.

"Ehhh…Bukankah kita datang kesini untuk bersenang – senang?", Pemuda bersurai biru itumempoutkan bibirnya imut. Berharap Kagami mengabulkan permintaanya.

"Iya sih..tapi..", Kagami mulai tak tahan dengan ekspresi 'kawai' Kuroko. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan anak ini pandai merajuk sih. Jangan-jangan diajari Kise lagi. Kagami mulai berpikiran negative.

"Ah..ada satu tempat yang ingin kutunjukan padamu sih..", Kagami tersenyum sembari menjentikan jarinya.

"Ehh hontou? Saa Ikuzo..", Ucap Kuroko semangat. Manik birunya terlihat berbinar-binar senang.

….

Suasana pagi itu benar – benar sangat cerah, kicau burung terdengar sangat merdu dan membuat siapaun yang terbangun menjadi lebih bersemangat. Dan lihatlah pasangan mantan 'cahaya' dan 'bayangan' itu saling menautkan jemari erat. Menegaskan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang mesra-mesranya. (Hoho..Apaseh?)

"Nee..Taiga-kun kita mau kemana?", Tanya Kuroko sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang digandeng erat oleh Kagami.

"Lihat saja nanti..kau pasti akan senang..", Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"Dou shita no..Kuroko?", Tanya Kagami bingung karena tiba – tiba Kuroko melepaskan tangannya dan berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Gendong..,", Manik azure itu menatap penuh makna pada Kagami.

"Hah!", Kagami cengo'.

"Aku ingin digendong dibahu Taiga-kun..", Kuroko mulai merajuk. Kagami 'speechless' ditempat.

"Hehhhh…Kuroko kau ini…sudah terlalu tua untuk digendong.."Lirik Kagami.

Kuroko memutar bola matanya. "Habis aku bosan selalu melihat pemandangan dengan ketinggian yang sama..Lagian Taiga-kun punya tubuh yang tinggi besar. Bukankah tak masalah jika harus menggendongku yang bertubuh mungil ini, lagian tidak ada orang yang melihat..", Kuroko memutar kedua telunjuknya.

"Aku selalu iri dengan kalian yang punya tubuh tinggi..Taiga-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasaki-kun..terus.."

"Sudah-sudah jangan diteruskan..Saa naiklah…", Kagami akhirnya mengalah. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kuroko. Kuroko berbinar senang.

"Uwaa…Kireii…", Kuroko memandang takjub pemandangan didepannya.

"Jaa Taiga-kun Ikuzo..", Perintah Kuroko sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya.

"Kau ini…", Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekanakan Kuroko.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kuroko hanya tertawa. Kelihatannya ia sangat senang. Jarang juga Kagami melihat anak itu tertawa lepas. Kuroko tertawa saat Kagami menceritakan sebuah lelucon. Hingga tak sadar beberapa pasang mata tengah melihat kearah mereka.

Kuroko melihat seorang kakek yang sedang memancing melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Dan ia membalasnya.

"Taiga-kun ayo lambaikan tanganmu juga.."

"Tidak mau..", Ucap Kagami malas.

"Katamu tak ada orang yang melihat…", Sindir Kagami. Dan Kuroko hanya terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah."Ahaha..ternyata ada orang ya?"

"Apa sebaiknya aku turun saja?", Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak usah..pegangan saja yang erat.."

"Eumm.."

'Wushh..'

"Uwaa…", Teriak Kuroko karena tiba – tiba Kagami berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dan mereka sampai di wilayah hutan cemara yang teduh. Melihat kesunyian hutan itu muncul ide jahil Kagami.

"Nee Kuroko kemarin aku baru mendengar rumor aneh tentang hutan ini..", Kagami memulai. Kuroko masih asik bermain dengan dahan pohon yang tadi dipetiknya.

"Jika kita berjalan jauh menembus hutan ini kita akan bertemu dengan sesuatu.."

"Eum.. apa itu?", Kuroko mulai terpancing.

"Hantu..", Singkat Kagami.

"Eum..maksudmu seperti makhluk astral begitu?", Tanya Kuroko.

"Yah..kudengar dari penduduk sekitar sini..Hutan ini pernah menjadi tempat pembunuhan sadis."

"Ehh…hontou?", Tubuh mungil Kuroko mulai bergidik. Sebenarnya ia bukan tipe seorang penakut sih, hanya saja.

Kagami tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tahu kemarin ada seorang tukang kayu yang melintasi tempat ini..karena terlalu asyik bekerja ia pun pulang terlalu larut. Dan ditengah jalan ia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih dibalik pohon..dan ternyata itu.."

"Yurei ka?", Kagami mengangguk. Kuroko tetap memasang wajah tenang meskipun ia merasa sedikit merinding.

Kuroko memandang sekitarnya, tak ada yang aneh dengan sekelilingnya. Hanya saja tiba – tiba manik azure itu menatap siluet sesosok anak kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menajamkan matanya. Sosok itu berbaju putih berjalan sedikit terhuyung.

"Eum..Ta-taiga-kun..", Kuroko mencengkeram surai Kagami.

"Nani?"

"Ta-taiga-kun..tu-turunkan aku..", Sedikit panic Kuroko minta turun dari gendongan Kagami.

"Ada apa sih?", Kagami bingung. Kuroko menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik punggung Kagami.

"Ta-taiga-kun lihat itu…", Kuroko menunjuk – nunjuk sesuatu.

"A-apa sih Tetsuya?"

"I-tu disana..Ta-taiga-kun..", Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengikuti telunjuk Kuroko. Dan..

Sosok kecil itu berjalan dengan langkah terhuyung seperti zombie.

"Oey..nggak lucu nih..", Kagami mendadak ikutan panik.

Dan keduanya melihat sosok itu akhirnya terjatuh.

"Ma-masaka..", Kagami sedikit terkejut.

"Ta-taiga –kun mau kemana?", Kuroko terlihat panik saat tiba-tiba Kagami berlari kearah sosok tak dikenal itu.

"Dia bukan hantu..bodoh.."

"Hah?"

"Mou..Taiga-kun..", Kuroko akhirnya menyusul Kagami meskipun sedikit takut. Dan ia melihat sosok anak laki-laki kecil berada dalam dekapan Kagami. Anak kecil itu memiliki surai merah kecokelatan, hampir mirip dengan surai Kagami. Dan matanya terpejam erat.

"Ano Taiga-kun..siapa anak itu?", Tanya Kuroko.

Kagami hanya menggeleng. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah.."

…..

Kuroko menyelimuti anak laki – laki yang tengah terlelap itu. Dan kemudian duduk disamping Kagami di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Nee..Taiga-kun..menurutmu siapa anak ini?"

"Wakanai..aku tak menemukan identitas apapun..Kita tak akan tahu sebelum anak itu bangun..", Ucap Kagami dengan wajah serius.

"Ano..apa ia tersesat dihutan itu..?", Kuroko bertanya lagi. Manik teduhnya menatap sosok yang terlelap itu.

"Mungkin saja..Yang terpenting kita harus merawatnya sampai kita tahu siapa dia dengan begitu mungkin kita bisa mengembalikannya pada orang tuanya..", Kagami tersenyum mengusap surai biru Kuroko.

"Eumm..", Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

…

"Nee Taiga-kun…", Panggil Kuroko ditengah tidur mereka.

"Mou..", Kuroko menggeleng pelan mengetahui 'suaminya' sudah jauh terlelap. Ia menatap ranjang disebelahnya tempat anak kecil itu berbaring.

Kuroko berbaring disebelah anak bersurai merah kecokelatan itu. Memeluknya erat.

"Jika kau benar kau tersesat, berarti selama ini kau selalu sendirian ya..", Bisik Kuroko sebelum ia tertidur.

Paginya…

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat menyadari sepasang manik mata besar berwarna biru menatapnya.

"Ehhh…", Kuroko bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ta-taiga-kun..bangun.."

"Eumm..Ada apa sih?", Kagami menguap.

"Sudahlah..Sini cepat!", perintah Kuroko.

"Ehh?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar yah..", Kuroko membantu membangunkan anak kecil itu.

'Kawai..", batin Kuroko.

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?", Tanya Kuroko lembut dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh anak itu.

"Namamu? Boleh aku tahu namamu?", Kuroko tersenyum.

Anak itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya imut."Namae? Boku no namae Dio..", Anak itu menjawab.

"Dio-kun ka?..Namaku Kuroko..dan dia Kagami..", Kagami tersenyum.

"Kuuko..Kaami..", Anak itu mencoba melafalkan nama Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Eumm..Dio-kun..dimana orang tuamu? Ayahmu dan juga ibumu?"

Anak itu terlihat bingung dan menggeleng. "Wakanai..nanimo wakanai..", Kuroko dan Kagami hanya berpandangan.

"Sonna..", Kuroko menghela nafasnya.

"Nee Dio-kun..eum boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"', Anak kecil berwajah imut itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Kagami..", Kagami mengusap pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Kaami.."

"Yang benar Kagami. Ka-ga-mi..", Ucap Kagami membenarkan.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak."Kaami..",Ulangnya.

"Mou..sepertinya sedikit sulit untukmu ya? Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama yang kau anggap mudah untukmu..", Kagami tersenyum.

"Eumm..", anak itu terlihat berfikir.

"Papa…", Anak itu menatap Kagami polos.

"Hah? Aku?", Kagami menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Anak itu menatap Kuroko." Kuuko wa mama…", Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya. Anak itu menatapnya sejenak. Dan tatapan itu seperti tatapan anak yang akan menangis.

"Sou da yo..Mama da yo Dio-kun..", Kuroko mengulum senyum. Yang ia tahu anak itu hanya butuh sebuah kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

"Mama..", Anak itu memeluk Kuroko erat.

'Papa..'

'Mama..'

**TBC**

Mama papanya nyambung besok lagi ya..

Review Onegai..

Arigatou and see you next chap :D **bow

Oh ya Dio itu mirip sama Kuroko tapi lebih unyuuukk nyan~


End file.
